Distractions
by drivingincircles
Summary: Pam almost catches Emily and Paige in a compromising position.


"I'm going to the store," Pam Fields shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you girls want anything?"

Emily paused mid-way through writing a sentence of her English essay, startled slightly by her mom's voice ringing through the quiet room.

She twisted around from the seat at her desk to look at Paige, who was lying on her front on top of Emily's bed. Paige lifted her head from her trigonometry book she had been reading, giving a quick shake of her head.

"No thanks, mom," Emily shouted back. "We're good."

"Ok, well I shouldn't be too long. I'll start dinner when I get back." Emily heard the jangle of car keys being lifted from the table and the front door opening and closing. Her bedroom was once again enveloped in silence.

With a sigh, Emily turned back to her essay. She stared at what she had written so far, finding that when she tried to re-read her work, she was having trouble processing the sentences properly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her focus.

A moment later, she heard Paige groan in frustration behind her. She peaked over her shoulder and let a small smile cross her face, seeing her girlfriend planted face-down in her trig book. It seemed like she wasn't the only one in need of a break.

"Having trouble?" Emily asked. She heard a muffled 'yes' in reply.

Standing up, Emily made her way over to the bed, lifting her arms up to stretch her back as she went. Sitting in that chair for an hour and a half hadn't been exactly comfortable. "Me too. There's only so much _'Lord of the Flies'_ I can take in a day."

Paige lifted her head with what seemed like great effort as Emily perched beside her on the bed. "Well, I would rather be writing an essay than doing this crap. It's giving me a headache," Paige said, with a pout almost forming on her lips that Emily instantly wanted to kiss away.

Emily ran her hands soothingly across Paige's back, Paige closing her eyes at the contact. "Maybe you should ask Spencer for help, she helps me with my homework all the time. She might be able to get you to understand this stuff better."

"Hmm, maybe," Paige replied with her eyes still closed, obviously enjoying Emily's hand running up and down her back. Emily leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Paige's lips, before pulling away slightly. Paige smiled, the sight never failing to make Emily's heart flutter. She leaned in again, this time making the kiss last longer and putting more pressure behind it. It was kind of an awkward angle they were at, but she didn't care. She could feel the tension from Paige's body draining away by the second, as her girlfriend started to push back against Emily's mouth. Emily slipped her tongue past Paige's lips, deepening the kiss. A few seconds later, Paige suddenly pulled away, laughing.

"See, this is why you're meant to be over there at the desk. So _this_," she said, gesturing wildly between them, "doesn't happen when we're meant to be working."

Emily grinned, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Oh, come on. We're allowed a break every now and then. It's good for your brain."

Amusement shined in Paige's eyes. "Em, you and I both know that if we start this, we'll end up being distracted for more than a standard fifteen minute break."

Emily knew that Paige wanted to abandon their work for the time-being as much as she did, but she decided to play along.

"But if you look at it on the other hand, we seem to be at a stand-still on the homework front anyway, and it would be a shame to waste having the house to ourselves," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She started to pull the math book away from Paige, pulling herself up onto the bed fully.

Paige rolled her eyes playfully with a grin, turning onto her back and pulling Emily on top of her. "Ok, you win," she said breathlessly, before lifting her head to catch Emily's lips in a heated kiss. Emily melted into Paige instantly, letting out a small sigh into Paige's mouth. Paige's hand rested on Emily's neck, moving up to settle deep in her hair.

Their tongues battled each other, before Emily broke away, and nipped at Paige's mouth, biting her bottom lip gently before sucking it inbetween her own. Paige's hand tightened in Emily's hair, pulling slightly, causing Emily to let out a small groan. Paige's other hand gripped Emily's plaid-covered bicep, before it moved to Emily's back, pulling her closer.

Emily broke away from the kiss and started to press her lips down Paige's jaw, Paige tilting her head to the side to allow Emily to trail wet kisses down her neck. Emily's hand, which had been stroking up Paige's side, slowly moved to grope Paige's left breast over her t-shirt, squeezing lightly. A small noise escaped the back of Paige's throat, her back arching into Emily's touch.

Paige pulled on Emily's hair and brought their lips back together, her tongue pushing forcefully into Emily's mouth. Emily shifted slightly so that she could bring her leg up to settle between Paige's thighs, causing Paige to gasp loudly at the pressure it caused on her clit. Emily continued her assault on Paige's neck, running her tongue slowly from the base up to just under her jaw, where she sucked lightly, knowing that spot drove her girlfriend crazy. Emily felt Paige start to fidget underneath her and she smiled into her neck. This was definitely escalating past a quick study break.

Against her better judgement and praying her mom took her time at the store, she slipped her hand underneath Paige's t-shirt, trailing it up the soft, smooth skin of her abdomen, leaving goosebumps in her wake, before resting on top of Paige's bra. She thumbed a nipple through the material as she felt Paige's own hand traveling up underneath her shirt at the back and swiftly unhooking her bra. A moment later and Paige's hands were on her bare breasts, having must of undone the buttons on the front of Emily's shirt without her even noticing.

Emily moaned into Paige's mouth as they kissed fiercly once more, Paige palming Emily's breasts and pushing herself into Emily's leg between her thighs, gasping at the friction she gained from the action.

Emily decided that not only did she need better access, she wanted to see more of Paige's body. Pulling back, she began to tug Paige's t-shirt upwards.

"Em, your mom," Paige protested weakly, but there wasn't much conviction behind her words.

"Shh," she said quietly against Paige's lips. "Don't worry, we'll hear her coming in the front door." That was all the convincing Paige needed, lifting her back off the bed momentarily so that Emily could slide the shirt over her head, discarding it carelessly off to the side.

Emily reached a hand behind Paige, unhooking her bra before sliding the offending garment down her arms and throwing it in the general direction of the t-shirt.

Paige lay back down, staring up at Emily with dark eyes. Emily let her gaze travel down Paige's toned, naked torso. She had seen Paige topless a few times before, but the sight still took her breath away.

She leaned down and kissed Paige slowly and deeply, before pulling away, seeing Paige's eyes had closed in contentment. She felt the words bubbling up inside her, and before she knew it, they were out in the open.

"I love you."

Paige's eyes flew open, staring at Emily as if to make sure she had heard right. A slight frown creased Paige's eyebrows together, as if she couldn't believe Emily had said those words to her. Emily didn't understand how Paige still had no idea how special she was, how _safe_ shemade Emily feel by just being in her presence.

Emily pressed a light kiss to Paige's lips in an attempt to get her out of her head, this time pulling back to see a smile gracing Paige's face, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, too," Paige whispered, cupping her face and pulling her in for a soft and sweet kiss. Emily couldn't help smiling into it, feeling lighter than air, heart racing in her chest. She could honestly say that this was the happiest she had felt for a long time. _Paige loved her. _The rest of the world disappeared for the moment and all that mattered was Paige.

Small, short kisses turned into long, deep ones and things started to heat up. Paige's hands wandered down Emily's back, lifting her shirt up a fraction, before sliding underneath the waistband of both Emily's jeans and underwear, squeezing her bare ass and pulling Emily's hips down into her own.

Emily moaned into her mouth. This was new territory for them. Their previous make-out sessions had been above-the-waist only. Emily knew that Paige was a virgin and didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for (and if she was honest, she wanted to be sure that she _herself_ was ready).

Lust suddenly overtook Emily, her skin felt like it was on fire. She made her way down Paige's neck, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking, palming Paige's exposed breasts with both hands. Feeling the two hardened nipples beneath her fingers shot a wave of arousal through her body, feeling it settle low in her stomach. Emily's mouth moved further down, kissing Paige's right breast, before swirling her tongue around the nipple and taking it into her mouth. Paige let out a loud moan, her hands sliding out of the back of Emily's jeans and making their way up Emily's back, dragging her nails lightly across her bare skin. The sensation drove Emily wild, making her moan into Paige's breast, causing Paige to dig her nails into her back reflexively.

Emily sucked harder on Paige's nipple before soothing it with the flat of her tongue, while her hand paid attention to the other nipple, rolling it between her fingers before pinching lightly. At this point, Paige was almost reaching a sitting position, having lifted her torso off the bed in at attempt to have Emily's mouth even closer, her hands tangled in Emily's hair, urging her on. Emily's hands slid round Paige's body, holding her up as she kissed every inch of her chest she could get to.

Emily lowered Paige back down onto the bed, before hesitantly beginning to move her hand south, stroking the soft skin of Paige's stomach just above her jeans. Paige bucked her hips instinctively in response. Emily lifted her head to look into Paige's eyes as she rested her hand on top of the button of Paige's jeans. Paige's eyes looked glazed, taking her a moment to realise what Emily was asking. Paige just nodded quickly in response, before lying back down onto the bed completely.

Emily popped the button out of its loop and unzipped Paige's jeans, feeling a bit apprehensive all of a sudden. She hadn't done this in a while.

She moved back up Paige's body, Paige's legs speading to allow Emily to settle between them. They resumed kissing heatedly, tongues finding each other instantly. Paige's hands once again found themselves trapped between Emily's half-off bra and her hot skin, rubbing her palms over Emily's nipples and causing Emily to momentarily forget her plan of action, distracted by the wetness pooling between her own legs.

She quickly regained focus, slipping a hand down Paige's stomach and then tentatively into the waistband of Paige's underwear.

The second Emily's fingers made contact with the soft, velvety wetness between Paige's thighs, both girls closed their eyes at the touch, gasping apart from their kiss, Paige muttering a soft 'fuck' under her breath.

Emily couldn't believe how wet her girlfriend was, she didn't even need to dip her fingers down to her opening, fingers sliding over her clit with ease. Paige's hips lifted off the bed completely at the sensation Emily was causing.

Emily's access was limited, having to strain her hand against the material of Paige's jeans and underwear. She rubbed two fingers over Paige's clit slowly, getting even more turned on at the noises that were coming from the back of Paige's throat. Paige groped Emily's ass again, pulling her closer and adding more pressure to her clit. Emily sucked on Paige's pulse point, while starting to increase the speed of her fingers across Paige's wet nub, as Paige started to rock her hips against Emily's hand.

After only a few minutes, Emily could hear Paige's breathing start to become laboured. She was close to tipping over the edge. Emily removed one finger, using only her middle finger to rub small, tight circles over Paige's clit. She quickly moved her mouth down to take a nipple into her mouth, Paige's hand moving to Emily's hair and gripping tightly.

She felt Paige's body start to tense against her, and with one last suck on a nipple Paige's body jerked up, spasms overtaking her body as her orgasm washed over her. Emily continued to rub her clit, letting Paige come down from her high gently. She moved back up Paige's body, whispering a soft 'I love you' into Paige's ear, feeling elation at being able to say those words again. Emily kissed her on the forehead and pulled her hand out of Paige's jeans, wiping her fingers on the bedspread.

Emily flopped down on the bed, turning her head sideways to look at Paige. She was staring at the ceiling with a dazed look on her face.

"Wow," was all she said after a few moments, causing Emily to laugh breathlessly, feeling her heart rate start to come back down. She massaged her wrist, the awkward angle having made it a bit stiff, but seeing Paige's happiness written all over her face was well worth it.

"Can't believe we didn't do that sooner," smiled Paige, turning to face her with warm, brown eyes.

"I hope I've not created a monster," Emily smirked, before leaning over to peck Paige on the lips. Paige laughed in response, before suddenly rolling on top of Emily.

"Your turn," she said, with a glint in her eye that made Emily's heart rate instantly pick up again.

Just as Paige's tongue entered her mouth and her hand settled on the button of Emily's jeans, the sound of the front door opening could be heard, making both girls freeze, looking at each other with comically wide eyes.

Then Emily heard an even more unpleasant noise. The squeak of the floorboard at the bottom of the staircase.

"_Shit, shit, shit_," Emily whispered frantically, Paige scrabbling to get off of her. She had completely forgotten that her mom could be home any second. Emily, in her panic, pushed Paige, causing her to roll off the side of the bed, landing ungracefully with a thump on the floor. Emily could feel hysterical laughter ready to bubble out of her, but she reined it in, instead trying to quickly button up the front of her shirt. She managed to do the top two buttons before she noticed Paige's shirt and bra lying on the floor. She quickly darted to grab them, throwing them over to the other side of the bed where a half-naked Paige was now hiding.

Emily quickly flopped down stomach-first onto the bed, trying to hide the fact that her shirt was not buttoned completely and that her bra was half-off. She grabbed Paige's notebook and pen just as her mom opened her bedroom door.

"Oh, h-hey mom," Emily tried to say as calmly as possible, clearing her throat nervously. She just prayed she didn't look too disheveled.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to ask you and Paige to give me a hand in with the groceries, there are quite a few bags in the car."

"Sure, no problem," she replied, not making any effort to get up.

Pam looked around the room before asking "Speaking of, where is Paige?"

"Bathroom," Emily said quickly, pretending to read the notes in front of her. "She shouldn't be long, we'll be down in a sec." Please, please don't let her walk a little further down the hall and see the bathroom empty, Emily thought.

"Ok, thanks," smiled Pam. Just as she turned to leave, she said "Oh, by the way, did I hear a banging noise a second ago?" A curious expression crossed her face.

Emily's whole body tensed, before her eyes quickly settled on Paige's trig book on the floor. It must have fallen off the bed when they were otherwise engaged.

"Oh yeah, that fell off the bed," Emily said, pointing to the book. Relief washed over her at being able to clarify the noise. Having to explain to her mother why a topless Paige fell off the bed would be beyond awkward.

Emily didn't know if she was just being paranoid, or if Pam was starting to look suspicious. She felt herself starting to sweat.

Pam picked the book off the floor, placing the book onto the bed.

"Ok, well see you downstairs in a minute then, and you can ask Paige if she wants to join us for dinner."

"Thanks, mom," Emily smiled genuinely, happy that her mom enjoyed having Paige over.

She finally left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Neither girl moved until they heard Pam reach the bottom of the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

Emily slowly looked over the side of the bed to see Paige holding her t-shirt over her face, her body shaking in silent laughter. Emily let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Geez, that was a close one," she said, her head flopping forwards onto her hands.

Paige removed the t-shirt from her face, standing up slowly. Emily let her eyes roam over her body, thinking it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Paige topless with her jeans unfastened. She definitely wouldn't be forgetting that image any time soon.

"I can't believe that actually happened. Also, ouch," Paige said, rubbing her elbow dramatically, giving Emily a mock glare.

Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's overreaction, crawling off of the bed. "Sorry, I panicked," she said, kissing Paige softly in apology, before running a hand over her elbow to inspect it. "Hmm, looks a bit red, but I think you'll live," she said playfully.

Paige shook her head with a grin on her face, and started to put her bra back on, followed by her t-shirt. Emily unbuttoned the two buttons she had already done on her shirt, before trying to awkwardly fasten her bra at the back. Paige saw her struggling, knocking her hands away and hooking the bra easily. "Thanks," Emily muttered, before buttoning up the front of shirt properly, the crushing disappointment of being interrupted starting to sink in.

"My mom has the worst timing," she grumbled, looking at Paige, who looked as disappointed as she felt.

"She does indeed," replied Paige. "I really wanted to..." she trailed off, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked at the floor.

Emily tilted her chin up, smiling softly.

"It's ok, we'll continue this another time." She punctuated her words with a kiss, and hoped that she wouldn't feel this horny for the remainder of the night. "Now come on, we should probably hurry before my mom comes back up here." She laced their fingers together, starting to lead Paige out of the room.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" Emily turned to look at Paige.

"I love you."

The honest expression in Paige's face caught her right in the heart, warmth spreading throughout her body.

She smiled softly, saying "I love you, too."


End file.
